peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario 64 HACKED - Part 17 (MAD HOUSE!)
PBG keeps on changing his mind on what stars to get on Big Boo's Haunt, but it pays off! Synopsis Mario broke his neck, but becomes back to normal quickly. PBG heads upstairs, and goes for an easy star. He tries to hit some books in the right order, but hits the wrong ones, and ends up dying. After struggling to get back, he gets the correct order, and gets the star. It is one of the easiest in the game. PBG feels like he should die as he only has one life left. He can't go through any doors. Mario slides around the castle, and PBG tries going to the wing cap level. He can't go left and can't see anything! It was a bad idea! PBG is convinced that no one could get that star with everything happening at once. PBG heads back to Big Boo's Haunt, and tries to wall jump. He decides to try for the 100 coins star. PBG can't control himself. His health starts to tick down, and he loses control of Mario, and he dies. His health still ticks down and he slides backwards outside the castle. PBG thinks he sees an arwing, as the screen goes black and glitches are seen on the screen. He waits it out for Mario's health to tick down. Mario's health ticks down again, and Mario is thrown into the water, where he regains health. The game then kills Mario. PBG can't decide what to do, and heads back to the mansion. Mario slams his whole body around. The game is in a very bad mood, as Mario gets thrown around. Mario gets stuck in a room. He enters a room, where he can only see gray! His health ticks down and he dies. He decides to try something else. He tries going back to Bob-omb Battlefield. The cannons stop working every time. PBG has seen other people playing, and this kind of thing doesn't happen to them! Mario ends up in a wall, and PBG quits out of the level. He heads back to Cool, Cool Mountain. This level keeps on crashing every time. The castle resets as PBG tries to quickly get into the haunted mansion. He wall jumps successfully, and fights the boo on the top of the house. Mario slides around. PBG can't get back outside as he gets shoved into the wall constantly. The game breaks again. The doors keep on taking him wherever they want! PBG gets stuck in the merry go round. PBG tells a story about playing soccer with a little ball comparing that to playing this game. PBG gets a blue coin that gives him infinite coins, and he gets the 100 coin star! PBG is excited as he gets a change of luck. His coins continue to count up! He finally gets a positive glitch! The big boo isn't outside the mansion though, but the level resets and he reappears. PBG quits the level, and pushes his luck to get the star again. His health ticks down, and he dies. Mario is launched into the sky outside the castle, and dies again. PBG is getting good at killing the boo outside the level without seeing him! PBG kills the big boo, and has to work out how to climb up, but the level resets, and he gets stuck in the merry go-round again. He is trapped under the level, but kills the ghosts - before the level resets again. The merry-go-round music continues to play. The game won't let him do anything! The game won't let him get to boo. He switches stars to the giant eye. He gets that star instead, and PBG can't believe that that worked! PBG covers all the stars he tried to get throughout the episode. He offers to take suggestions for stars. He rides a shell, and explains that he can press Z to get off the shell, but it wasn't working when he tried it earlier. Category:Mario 64 HACKED (Chaos Edition) Category:Videos